The present invention relates to a belt tightener for a vehicle safety belt system to tighten belt webbing around an occupant of the vehicle in the event of an accident.
A known belt tightener for a vehicle safety belt system includes a cable extending through a bellows. The cable is connected at its opposite ends to a buckle and a piston, respectively. The piston is located in a cylinder and moves relative to the cylinder in response to deceleration of a vehicle above a predetermined deceleration to move the buckle. It is desirable that such belt tighteners be easily mounted in the vehicle and be hidden by a simply constructed cover.